


Можно стереть любовь из памяти. Выкинуть из сердца - это уже другая история.(c)

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Можно стереть любовь из памяти. Выкинуть из сердца - это уже другая история.(с) Вечное сияние чистого разуманаписано на фест однострочников на дайри





	Можно стереть любовь из памяти. Выкинуть из сердца - это уже другая история.(c)

Это был любимый фильм Наташи, поэтому на киновечер пришли все. Чинно расселись на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, Тони даже расщедрился на две лишние миски попкорна, чтобы не случилось традиционной потасовки между Баки и Клинтом. В зале стояла почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь хрустом попкорна на зубах. Это кардинально отличалось от обычного их киновечера — Тони всегда многословно комментировал действия героев, по поводу и без высказывал свое сверхценное мнение, Клинт прицельно кидался в него попкорном, Тор громогласно, заглушая звуки драк и погонь, задавал вопросы, если что-то не понимал, что, к счастью, с каждым разом случалось все реже.   
  
Ответ был прост, но Стив и Баки, прибежавшие в последний момент, его не знали. Остальных мстителей Наташа запугала обещанием страшной мести. Глядя на то, как побледнел Клинт, Тони, Сэм, Тор и Брюс впечатлились и, не сговариваясь, решили вести себя прилично.  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда Мэри поняла, что ей уже стирали память раньше, Баки накрыло чувством дежавю. Не сказать, что какие-то мысли не преследовали его во время просмотра ранее, он просто не развивал их. А тут героиня озвучила то, что он понимал и сам — любовь не в воспоминаниях и мыслях, и даже, может, не живет в том мифическом сердце, о котором так любят писать в романах. Она — это ты сам, каждый волосок, каждая клетка, каждый атом, и от этого не избавиться просто так.   
  
Стив сидел позади наискосок, и Баки, забив на возможную обиду Наташи, обернулся, встретившись с его теплым взглядом. Стив улыбался, глядя на него, глаза у него повлажнели. Чертов сентиментальный придурок. Придурок, вокруг которого вращался весь мир Баки. Которого никакая Гидра не смогла вытравить из сердца, из крови, из легких. Их самой огромной фатальной ошибкой было послать именно Солдата за Капитаном Америка.   
  
Как можно было захотеть забыть его? Вот такого, тайком вытирающего уголки глаз. Или шутливо переругивавшегося с Сэмом на пятничной вечеринке. Или готовивишего завтрак так, будто завтрак был в чем-то виноват. Или разнеженного, теплого с ночи, раскинувшегося на постели в позе греческого бога, улыбающегося зацелованными губами.  
  
Баки закинул левую руку назад, кончиками пальцев касаясь руки Стива. Через мгновение они переплели пальцы и так и сидели до конца фильма.   
  


* * *

  
  
— Кажется, я просчиталась, — задумчиво высказалась Наташа, после того, как Стив и Баки ушли из зала, держась за руки.   
  
— Так эта двухчасовая пытка была ради того, чтобы свести этих двоих пенсионеров? — воскликнул Тони, от избытка чувств опрокидывая на себя миску с остатками попкорна.   
  
Сэм толкнул его кулаком в плечо:   
— Не ври, тебе понравилось, я видел, как ты вытирал слезы.


End file.
